1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices, and particularly to a portable electronic device having a projection unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices usually have only one display substrate. If user wants to achieve a projection function, a projector needs to be added to electrically connect to the portable electronic device for projection. This is not only expensive, but also is inconvenient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a portable electronic device that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.